This invention relates to container assemblies of the class employed by nurserymen for growing plants.
Although a variety of plant container assemblies are available in the marketplace, need exists for such an assembly which is adaptable particularly for growing deep-rooted plants such as oak trees and apple trees.
Further need exists for such an assembly which, though deep, is free standing and readily convertible from a form in which it is employed to grow but a single plant, to one in which it is adapted to grow a plurality of plants, each in an individual compartment.
Need also exists for a compartmentized container which, although easily convertible from single to compartmentized form, nevertheless is stable in use in both modes.
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide such a container assembly.